Cosmetically, preventing the skin from becoming dry is an issue, and there is a desire to increase the moisture content in the skin.
In order to increase the skin moisture content, conventionally, preparations such as lotions containing moisturizing ingredients are commonly applied to the skin.
Further, the following techniques for increasing the skin moisture content are known. In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-5266 (PTD 1), for example, the skin moisture content is increased by spraying, to the skin, water in the form of particles generated by condensation and atomization of moisture in the air. In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-497 (PTD 2), for example, the skin moisture content is increased by spraying mist generated using an ultrasonic device to the skin.